Episode 7486 (26th April 2016)
Plot Charity worries when Victoria mentions Finn is hosting a comic-con to sell the action figures. Her problems mount when Diane asks for the money for the pub, or she'll put her half back up for sale. David realises Tracy is aware of his cancer diagnosis. At the village hall, Finn prepares for the comic convention, and tells Victoria he is planning to set up a business for himself, and Pete when he returns from prison. Charity begs for another week to find the money, Diane initially refuses, although soon changes her mind. Tracy reveals to David that Eric let his diagnosis slip the previous day, and appologises. He wonders if Tracy only slept with him out of pity, but Tracy insists she didn't and asks him not to push her away. Finn tells Charity he will be charging £100 each for the figures, but after she leaves, he tells Victoria he could easily get £200. Ross panics when James tells him about Finn selling the figures. Lisa asks Rishi to give Belle her job back, he refuses, but Joanie manages to talk him round. Finn gets excited that Pierce is into comics too. Ross tells Charity that Finn is selling the action figures at the village hall, and isn't happy that she already know about it. Ross races down to the hall and lies to Finn that a buyer wants all the action figures, just as the police turn up. The Police Officer tells Finn that all the figures were reported stolen recently, and arrests him. Megan struggles juggling Eliza and a meeting, so Jimmy offers to look after the baby, and tells Megan she has her top on inside out and back to front. Rishi visits Wishing Well Cottage and offer Belle her job back. Emma is furious with for Ross for allowing Finn to handle stolen goods. He assures Emma and James he will sort everything. David confronts Eric about telling Tracy about his cancer. Ross warns Charity that he will tell the police that she gave Finn the stolen goods. Charity tells Ross she will end up back in prison if he tells the police, but insists she will drag him down too, believing him to be bluffing. Jai isn't best pleased to find Jimmy with Eliza in the café, but he is soon delighted when he witnesses Eliza's first smile. In the shop, David tells Tracy he only slept with her because he was feeling low, but she urges him not to push Eric away. Finn arrives back from the police station. He fears he will get a criminal record, so tells Ross they are no longer brothers. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Police Officer - Nicholas Hall Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and backroom *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Village Institute *Church Lane *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hallway *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,020,000 (24th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes